Young hearts
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: During a surprise rainshower, Tsubomi and Yaya find themselves trapped in one of the schools churches for cover. Yaya reminiscing about memories with Hikari, how she has learned to move on from her first love and her growing feelings for Tsubomi. Tsubomi trying to be less childish and take care of her senpai for once. TsubomixYaya, *Oneshot*, Yuri/Lesbian, time skips, fluff, feels


**So I love this pairing and there still aren't many fics on this couple, so I wrote another **

**please follow, favourite and review**

Tsubomi burst through the church doors with an exhausted gasp, relief filling her body. Desperately slamming the heavy wooden doors open with all the strength she could muster. Panting heavily as she caught her breath, they had been on their way back from choir practice when all of a sudden a downpour hit them. Thank god they were in their uniforms and not their choir gowns, they would have taken forever to dry and they only got one set. They would have a lot to explain to their teacher. It seemed the weather was not on their side today, but then nature always played by its own rules anyway.

She had known it had been mild and foggy some of the weeks, with some strong humidity. But there had been no sign of rain until now that is. So they had brought no umbrella's or raincoats to keep them dry or warm in case of a weather change. Bringing one just in case this morning would have been a better idea, then they wouldn't be in this mess. "Damn it, where did that rain come from" she whined impatiently. It had started lightly then suddenly become heavier, meaning it could either be a brief cloudburst or a heavy shower. Considering it was showing no signs of letting up, she would have to say the latter.

Why today of all days did things have to go wrong? She had hoped to walk back to the dorms with Yaya and maybe suggest they go to the community school cafe and get some tea and cake. Maybe allow them to bond and have some fun, given Nagisa and the others were too busy at the minute for one of their late night tea parties. She didn't get many opportunities to bond with Yaya, but when she got this opportunity of course things had to go completely wrong. She couldn't help but lose her filter for once.

Yaya followed her into the church quietly, her face and hair dripping with water. Sighing heavily, knowing any peace and quiet had gone out of the window. If she had been stuck with the likes of Hikari, she would have been so much quieter. She ran a hand through her hair, brushing her damp fringe from her face "It can't be helped, it's been so humid lately". Rain wasn't really harmful to them at all, aside from a plan ruiner. It just meant they would be held at bay for a while until it cleared up, there was no point in getting unnecessarily soaked and get sick from it. But of course Tsubomi had to complain like she always did.

Tsubomi pouted defiantly, she felt like she was being teased. It's not like she could control the weather for crying out loud. "Why didn't you bring an umbrella?" she snapped bitterly. She was her senpai, she was supposed to know better, why wasn't she more prepared? She knew how childish she was being but she was just so frustrated. Yes, they made getting caught in the rain to be romantic in novels and movies, but in reality it was anything but sexy. Soaked to the bone, cold and stuck in damp clothes, yeah that screamed fun. But then again everyone had their own opinion of what was considered sexy.

Yaya sighed impatiently, she felt like she was dealing with a tantruming child. "Heavy cloud cover doesn't always mean rain, I don't control the weather" she mumbled in frustration. She approached a nearby bench and collapsed onto it with relief. The rain wouldn't be stopping anytime soon, so they may as well get comfortable as they would be here a while. They would just have to wait it out a while, but at least they would be dry for now. The sound of rain was actually rather comforting, it just wasn't much fun to be stuck out in.

Tsubomi sighed, brushing some of her wet bangs out of her face. She felt guilty for being bitchy towards Yaya. Since Hikari became Etoile for the schools, Yaya had been in a state of depression, overcoming the loss of her friend and first love. But nowadays she was doing much better, but she had loved Hikari for a long time. It was not an easy thing to get over. Truthfully, she had always been a stubborn person. Never good at saying how she felt. Wearing her heart on her sleeve no matter how hard she tried to hide. "I'll go find some blankets or something" she mumbled under her breath. She didn't want either of them to get a cold, wandering off into the back of the church.

* * *

Tsubomi removed her damp jumper, squeezing the water from the material, it was still early spring but the weather was still chilly weather. But luckily the weather was starting to get warmer again. She found a blanket but gave it to Yaya to apologize for her bratty behaviour. She knew she was being childish, but she couldn't help the fact she was a vocal person. But she could try and be helpful and less of a bother, that would cause less tension between herself and Yaya. The last thing she wanted was to cause a fight with her while they were stuck here, it would be miserable.

Yaya was curled up on the bench wrapped in the blanket in silence, her cheeks pink from the cold. Her hair still wet from the rain but feeling a little warmer now. Peering over at Tsubomi, taking in her appearance. Her hands were shivering, her skin pale from the cold. She would get sick if she didn't warm up soon. She was being stubborn because she didn't want to be a bother. She sighed heavily, removing some of the blankets to share with Tsubomi. It was very big and plenty to share. She knew Tsubomi felt bad about her earlier outburst, but she was as always overthinking. She hadn't done anything wrong.

She had better be quick about her decision, it wasn't warm in the church but it was dry. She didn't like opening the blanket and releasing the heat from her body for too long. She had been enjoying being so cosy and warm, it would be a while before she could return to her room and warm up under the shower and change into dry clothes. So she was making the best out of this situation. Appreciating the fact that she was out of the rain regardless of their current location, it was better than no shelter at all.

Tsubomi blushed, her heart fluttering in her chest. She had been crushing on Yaya for the longest time and she wanted so badly to be close to her. But aside from rare moments of touching and intimate moments, they had never really acted like lovers, not that they were dating at all "Won't you be cold?". She didn't mind going to look for another one around the church, she wanted Yaya to warm up first. Then again, she was conflicted at being so close to Yaya, but what person didn't freak out at being so close with their crush?

"There is enough for two. Chivalry means nothing if you get sick" Yaya scolded. As the older student and her senpai. Besides, she didn't hate Tsubomi's company she could just be a handful sometimes. Tsubomi nodded, her demeanour softening into a shyer appearance. Approaching Yaya and taking the blanket from her gratefully. Wrapping it over herself. Enjoying the fact that it was still partially warm from Yaya's body heat. The two of them sat alone in the church together, the sound of the rain falling outside, felt kind of romantic.

Yaya peered over at Tsubomi in shyly, her gaze fond and yet heated slightly. For the longest time she had never so much at looked at another woman. Having loved the same girl for over a year. Since moving on from Hikari, she had been more open about her attraction to other women. Moving on in her own time from her first real love, you never really got over such things after all, they stayed with you for your entire life. But because of her younger Kohai, she had been able to experience love again. Tsubomi had such smooth and shiny hair, so straight and well kept. Compared to her own thick and slightly waved hair. Her beautiful amber eyes that glowed like warm honey, her small petite figure that gave her an innocent appearance. Her face was adorable when she was embarrassed, she could just eat her up.

She decided that she would relent on the teasing today and just shower her with sweet words. I mean they were rarely ever alone to have a heart to heart talk. "Arigato Tsubomi-chan, you've been a big help to me. After the etoile elections, having someone around. Even someone meddling in my life, to show you care so much about me means so much" she replied gratefully. All of their friends had been involved in their own romantic endeavours, that she had to admit she felt lonely and neglected sometimes. The outsider who felt like she was living in her own bubble, watching them from her own lonely space. But now, she was able to experience a new romance for herself. Tsubomi was meddlesome, loud, stubborn, bashful yet kind-hearted. She was her complete opposite in every way, wearing her heart on her sleeve no matter how hard she tried to hide it. But over time she ended up being her saviour, saving her from her endless loneliness.

Tsubomi blushed, she had previously had a crush on her senpai and now etoile Hikari. But over time she came to admire Yaya, her genuine kindness and sisterly figure to younger students. A talented singer, intelligent, strong-willed and secretly insecure. She had a heart that had been broken, the fragile girl inside that was desperate for love. She wanted to take care of Yaya, she wanted to take care of her lonely heart. "So… you won't mind if I interfere more often?" she asked hesitantly. She just wanted Yaya to be happy, to see her smile again. She hated seeing her so sad.

Yaya smiled warmly, reaching over to pat Tsubomi's head affectionately. Her brown eyes gentle and loving, "I wouldn't have it any other way" she reassured her. She was always honest about how she felt, she was right to always follow her heart. It would allow her to find her own happiness. She was loyal to those she cared for, she had just become a higher priority as of late. But she was grateful of that, she was used to taking care of other people, having someone looking out for her was a nice change for once.

Tsubomi then leaned against Yaya bashfully, slowly moving closer to her. She smelled musky but sweet, her silky black hair tickling against her cheek like feathers. She could feel her heart fluttering harder inside of her chest, butterflies tingling inside her stomach. She wanted to savour this moment before it came to an untimely end. _"I love you Yaya-san, I'm not brave enough to tell you yet. But I'm so happy to be beside you" _she thought to herself.

Yaya smiled to herself, leaning against Tsubomi in return. Her soft body pressed against her own, suddenly feeling warmer than she had before. Waiting out the storm didn't seem as bad as before. She pulled the blanket tightly over them both, making sure they were both covered equally, so neither would get cold.


End file.
